deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wharrgarbl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Janus Razo page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dengarde (Talk) 03:56, October 14, 2011 Calm down. The bold part doesn't go in itallics. Itallics are for quotes, and spoken dialogue. Get over yourself. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk''] 07:20, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I am sooooo lazy T_T the is so much work to do, many articles need pictures and any simple info...and all that i done for the last days is a couple of ridiculous minor changes for some articles...oh, crap. time to do something useful, yeah. Wharrgarbl 20:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Picture Screen What button do you press for a picture screen? Alockwood1 21:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Active Admins Well thats why I'm here (now). I'm not gonna just promote anyone to administrator, you guys will have to earn it. I promise not to go inactive again. If you see any vandals in the future, feel free to report them on my talk page. I'll deal out blocks as soon as I am able. Dengarde (Admin) 18:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Good to hear. Alockwood1 22:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh... A little tip for those who visits my talk page - I noticed that many, or even the most of the Dead Rising 2 Weapons\Locations articles are needing in pictures and expanding. Instead of correcting grammar once per day for time-badges (well, correcting grammar is obviously useful too, but...) try to do something with them as I do (or at least trying to). Thanks for attention. Wharrgarbl 08:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, but sometimes, it's only the one error that's spotted. Alockwood1 15:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Trick's adding new stuff when you're limited on resourses. Alockwood1 17:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Of course, I do know a way on how to get some photos of things- Download images from the Dead Rising Wiki, as I was talking to one Admin, who also works on the other site, and he/she said that it was alright, though I think putting down "Image was originally made by User:X" would help things out a bit, as it was done to an image of mine on another Wikia by an Admin, though the purpose of that was to crop the image and I don't know how do do that, but it could be done- just got to include the name. Alockwood1 18:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :To paraphrase a quote I heard, "We must do what we can with what we have."- Tremors 4: the Legend Begins. Alockwood1 18:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Alockwood1 20:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Need any Help? Do you know of anything that you need help with? Alockwood1 01:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) True, and Merry Chistmas. Alockwood1 17:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Got "High School of the Dead" and a Zombie calender. Alockwood1 21:30, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Plenty of good things. Alockwood1 13:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) So, what did you do? I visited my Grandmother's place, and spent time with my Father's side of the family. Alockwood1 00:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Charms of desire To be honest, I'd be surprised if ANYONE knew the names of every single store in all the games. It's just one of those things you don't pay attention to. Even so, please don't create a new page without making sure it fits with the other pages of the same type of content, such as High-Noon Shooting Range. I recoment copying the entire page onto the new one and changing the info as you need. I'll give you some time to do that, but until then, the article will remain a candidate for deletion until I can finish up all this excess data clean up and do some quality control. Dengarde (Admin)